Light's Suns
by The Truth Teller
Summary: Sayu and Light haven't seen each other for a while and she have been hiding something that belongs to Light. Incest. SayuxLight and SayuxOC


**I don't own anything of Death note just the plot**

* * *

Sayu sighed as her doctor walked out of the client's room. She felt a pang of disappointment in her heart. Her dear husband Yori had been dreaming of a girl to name after his dead mother.

But some things just can't be.

Sayu picked up her purse from the table and stood up, "Hikaru, lets go." There was no answer, that made a sense of fear go down her spine.

The mother whipped around and looked around the small room. She noticed the door was slightly ajar.

"Shit." She murmured.

Sayu ran out of the room and began to look around the empty halls of the hospital. It was all dimly lit and the only option was a corner to the left.

Sayu's heart fluttered with joy when she heard loud footsteps that must belong to her three year old son.

With clanking heels trailing after her, Sayu quickly walked towards that direction but instead of finding her son, she bumped into a solid chest.

Sayu fell down on her bottom and saw an estranged cellphone on the floor.

Sayu quickly picked it up ,"I'm sorry," she muttered. She looked up to hand the cellphone back but the sight made her eyes widen.

There standing over her in a white dress shirt and black khakis was no other than her big brother, Light Yagami.

He had an annoyed expression on his face that later turn into surprise on her recognition. His frowned turned into a smile- most likely a smirk- and he held out his hand to her. "It's okay, Sayu. I didn't see you there."

Sayu didn't took his hand and stood up. She thrust his cellphone back to him in his stretched out hand."Bye." Sayu brushed past him but felt Light's hard grip on her hand. Sayu stopped and looked over at Light's disappointed look.

"What's the rush?"

Sayu ripped her hand free. "My son ran away and I have to find him."

Light's eyes widened slightly. "You have a child?" He dug his hands into his pockets and cocked his head to the side. "I didn't know you have a son?"

Sayu narrowed her eyes, "Where have you been?"

Light chuckled, "Busy." His eyes turned serious. "I will help you look for him." He looked at Sayu with curiosity. "What does he look like?"

The question took her aback as she bit her full, plump and pouty lips. "Well, he looks like-"

"Mommy!" A loud and hyper voice made the two of them turn around to see a young three year old boy.

Sayu didn't say or do anything but carefully studied Light's reaction. Light looked as if he saw a ghost. His eyes were wide as plates and his jaw was slightly hanging. Not to mention, his tan skin had whitened.

She didn't blame him because well, Hikaru Mugo was indeed the nephew of the great Light Yagami.

Hikaru has the same hair, same mouth, same everything as Light. He doesn't look nothing like Yori at all. He could pass as Light's son.

Sayu lowered her eyes as Light looked at her. She is definitely his mother, that's for sure.

"He's is my nephew, eh?" His tone on 'nephew' sounded sarcastic and exaggerated.

A nervous smile broke and Sayu nodded. "Yes, he is."

Light nodded and looked back at the confused and for once quiet boy. "What's his name?"

"My name is Hikaru!" The little boy beamed. His radiant beauty was probably why Light picked him up.

"You look like me!" Hikaru stared at Light. "Are you my other daddy?"

"Well," Light began with a mischievous smile, "I-"

"Let's go." Sayu swiped Hikaru from Light. "Daddy is waiting for us."

Sayu didn't want to see the look on Light's face because she could feel his tense aura. While walking out the hallway, Hikaru waved, "Bye bye, Daddy number two!"

Sayu heard Light say 'goodbye' back and wasn't sure what his expression was or if he was waving back or not.

But all Sayu knew that she felt his stare even while she was in her car, getting out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sayu didn't went straight home after the hospital. She went to do some errands and her favorite department had an amazing sale. After, she and Hikaru went to a lonely restaurant to eat.

Because of that, it was already night time. Sayu inwardly thanked the lord that Yori was a chef and does all the cooking in the house. He could feed himself

After parking her car in the driveway, Sayu picked up her son from the booster seat and opened the door.

When Sayu walked in, she knew something was amiss. There was slight chatter and laughing at the far end of the dining room. Hikaru slightly stirred in his sleep and he was beginning to drool on Sayu's shoulder.

Fear and foreshadowing took over Sayu's body and she knew who it was. Sayu quickly went upstairs and put Hikaru down on his crib. She almost ran down to the stairs and to the room of the source.

Indeed, there was Light and her husband Sitting around the dining room table. There was a bottle of wine and she heard hiccups from Yori's lips.

Yori turned around and saw his wife."Sayu, look!" Sayu looked at Light and he had a mischievous smile on his face. "Hello, Sayu."

"Hey, Li- Yori!" Yori fell down on the floor and completely passed out. His snores were loud and he was drooling.

Light calmly stood up from his seat and dug his hands inside his pockets. He circled around Yori's body and tilted his head down at him. "Knocked out completely only after few glasses." Light commented without looking away from the scene in front of him.

Anger filled Sayu. She bent down and tried to place Yori's arm around her shoulder, but he was too heavy. Neverless, Sayu tried again.

Light silently watched with a natural expression of the efforts by Sayu to help her husband what's his name. Jealousy filled through Light's chest and felt his jaw clench. His eyes rimmed through the position of Sayu's body. Her back was towards him and her bend body position made an idea pop in his head.

Light bend down and put his arms over Sayu's shoulders. He felt Sayu stiffen and she looked over at him. "What are you doing?" She tried to break free, but the strength of Light's arms stopped her.

"Let's help him together." Light whispered in her ear. Sayu gulped and didn't like his idea one bit. She quickly ducked under Light's left arm and made a run for it towards her bedroom.

Light beat her to it because the next thing Say knew, Light was holding her hand. "Let me go!" Sayu struggled to free her right hand by clawing Light's fist.

"Sayu, I have some questions and you will answer." Light calmly stated. The blood dripping from his hands must have felt like nothing to him.

"No!" Sayu struggled harder. Light sighed and quickly pinned her to the ground. LIght pressed each of her hands on one side each from her head. Light was hovering over her and separated her legs with his knees.

"I really did not want to hurt you. For everyone's sake tell me this: who is that boy?"

Sayu couldn't look at him. "He is mine and Yori's son." She mumbled.

"Really?" Light frowned. "After our meet at the hospital, I had the privilege to look over the history of Yori's health papers. It-"

"How were you able to?" Sayu was now looking at him with bewilderment.

Light smirked. "I am a detective after all. Anyway, his father was sterile and his mom was pregnant due to a fertility clinic. His father is was the last blood of his family. Yori is likely to be sterile."

"No!" Sayu began to thrash and really was started to move Light off of her. Light frowned and his patience was fed up. He released Sayu's left hand and grabbed her face and made her look at him. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she looked at him with hate.

"Hikaru is my son, isn't he?" Light's eyes were directly burning through Sayu's. She didn't need to answer, it was right there and very obvious. Hikaru was born three years after her wedding to Hikaru's and the day Light interfered.

To put it short, Light looked angry instead of being happy that Sayu was getting married. Yori had to leave Sayu for a while while she was in the dressing room. She was wearing her wedding gown and was ready to walk the aisle. Sayu put the veil on to cover her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She picked up her red roses bouquet and sat down on a chair to wait for Yori.

She didn't hear Light come in and almost screamed when she looked up to see Light simply standing with his arms crossed and looking down at her.

Sayu put a hand towards her chest. "Oh, Light. I did not see you there." Sayu smiled up at him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Wordlessly Light took the bouquet from her hands and tossed it behind him and pinned Sayu to the ground and...nine months later, Hikaru was born.

Her mother, Sachiko picked the name for Hikaru due to the fact she looked just like him but lucky she, Light wasn't there at the delivery room.

Now, her lies caught up with her.

Sayu looked up at Light's angry eyes. "Please don't tell Yori. He will never handle the truth." She croaked.

A sinister smile graced Light's handsome face. "Don't worry." Light picked Sayu up bridal style and began to walk upstairs. Sayu didn't struggle because if she did, Light would simply drag her back and it might wake up Hikaru and Yori. Her best option is to quietly let him take her and he will go away.

But the bad thing is, Light will definitely have his way with her everyday for the rest of her life. This is not a one time thing.

Sayu thought Light would take her to her bedroom she shares with Yori. No. Sayu eyes widened in realization. Light was going to Hikaru's room.

When Light stepped in Hikaru's room, he gently placed Sayu on the floor. He looked at the little boy sleeping inside the crib. Light began walking towards Hikaru. Sayu was about to say something but Light gestured her to be still.

Light tucked a lock behind Hikaru's ear. He stood there for a real long time just looking at him. Without a warning, Light slowly picked up the sleeping toddler and silently rocked him.

Sayu covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from making any noise. Yori never looked at Hikaru the way Light did. Yori only played with Hikaru when he was bored or when he had to such as when Hikaru asks him to. When Hikaru is asleep, Yori doesn't stick around.

Sayu looked at the gray blue carpet in shame of Yori. Light is everything she wanted a husband to have but sadly, blood relations ruined it. She does sometime have lustful feelings for Light but she pushes these feelings away for everyone's sake.

For a long time, Light rocked Hikaru in his sleep. The ticking of the glass clock on the wall made Light realized he was wasting time and Yori might wake up within an hour or two. He quickly kissed Hikaru's forehead and returned him back on the crib.

Light looked over to Sayu. She was silently crying and looking down on the floor. She must have felt guilty for her secret not to Yori but to him- he just knew the guilt was for him. Light smiled at that.

Light got down on one knee next to Sayu's level. He picked up Sayu's hand and kissed it. Sayu didn't resist and let him. His kisses trailed up to her elbows, her shoulder, to her neck, to her right cheek and last her lips.

Sayu was still for a moment but responded soon when Light began to feel her curves and touched her breast. Sayu stroked his neck and let him access her mouth. Light took the opportunity and tangled his tongue with hers. Sayu moaned silently.

Light tugged Sayu up and he almost ran to the other bedroom dragging her along. Once they entered, Light gently pushed Sayu down on the bed and kicked the door behind him shut. He hovered over her and began to undress himself while snogging her.

Sayu wrapped her legs around Light and she heard him grunt. She kicked off her heels to the side of the room and ran her hands through the muscles of Light's shoulders. Light was sucking on her necks giving her "hickies". Her head was arched back and that's where the real action began.

He tossed his own clothes and hers across the room and they were both naked. Light scrutinized Sayu all over while trailing his hands from her abdomen to her neck. Sayu heard Light whisper to himself more than her. "You look best with the lights on."in her ear. Sayu giggled and that encouraged Light to do more with a smirk.

In no time, Light inserted himself inside and began. It lasted for around forty minutes non stop with seven rounds. Sayu collapsed and was covered with sweat.

She felt dizzy and thrilled. Her mind was urging her to sleep and she was about to close her eyes, Light came in carrying the still sleeping Yori over his shoulders. Light put Yori down on the bed next to Sayu not so gently and with a hateful expression.

She wondered when Light dressed himself. Light put the blanket only on Sayu. "If I were you, undress Yori so he can think that he had sex with you in the morning."

Sayu nodded.

"Good." Light muttered, he lowered himself and kissed Sayu on the forehead. "Good night. I will call you tomorrow at noon."

"Alright." Sayu blinked and tried to focus on Light. "Good night Light. I will bring Hikaru to your office tomorrow."

Light nodded. "Make sure you do." The man walked over to the door and closed it after turning off the lights without looking back.

Sayu quickly undressed only Yori's pants and boxers and went to sleep.

* * *

Sayu brought Hikaru over to Light's office the very next day by cab and she was shocked to hear that last year, Misa was murdered by an obsessive fan.

Light didn't sound sad when he mentioned this new information to Sayu. He looked more relieved and happy about it. He smirked at Sayu and this time, he told her 'where have you been?'

Hikaru was sitting on Light's lap while Sayu sat on the guest sofa and they both chatted and had a fun conversation.

Hikaru didn't paid attention to his mom and uncle talking. He was too busy playing on the computer in front of him and pressing buttons randomly. He didn't know by the way Light was holding him so claiming and that Yori never let him be next to his own computer at work.

When he rubbed his eyes and yawned, his mom and uncle looked at him and both smiled. "Are you sleepy Hikaru?" Light ruffled his hair.

Hikaru nodded, he stretched his hands to his mom. Light let Sayu take Hikaru from him. He watched quietly with his hands on the armrest of his office chair at the scene in front of him.

Hikaru was silently crying and his small hands were groping Sayu's breast. Light raised his eyebrows and blinked. "You still breastfeed him?"

Sayu was cradling the now wailing boy. "I tried to make him quit but he doesn't want to stop."

Light smirked. "Well, your breast is irresistibly addictive." Sayu colored. "It's alright. Feed him."

Sayu slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slipped her right breast out of the bra cup. Hikaru stopped wailing when he saw the breast and began to suck on it.

Gulping and licking his own lips hungrily. Light felt little jealousy over his son. Certainly Hikaru can't finish it all by himself.

Hikaru's eyes began to close and once he was sleeping, Sayu removed her breast away from his mouth and fixed her bra and shirt. Sayu tucked her bangs behind her ear and looked up at Light. Sayu frowned, "are you okay?"

Light seemed to have "jolted awake" by her voice as if she interrupted his thoughts. He looked up."What was that?"

Sayu repeated her question. Light looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She gave him an odd look. "You looked uncomfortable. I knew I shouldn't have done it in front of you." Sayu looked at the ground.

Shaking his head, Light reassured her. "It's fine." He smirked. "I am thirsty too." Light walked around Sayu and Hikaru. " I want to drink too. Im sure Hikaru can't finish all your milk by himself."

His hands were starting to unbutton Sayu's shirt. Sayu touched his hands to stop. " Not here."

"Why not?" Light cocked his head to the side. "I am sure people have sex in their office."

Sayu shook her head. "Not when their son is sleeping."

Light looked down at the sleeping toddler and nodded. "I will take you both to my house. Hikaru can sleep there till Yori shift ends at six."

Sayu agreed and Light drove them to his house and they both had their third intimacy while Hikaru slept on the chaise in the living room.

* * *

Almost everyday, Light and Sayu had been having their affair since their encounter.

Sayu started to feel a little sick one day and didn't bother to come over to Light's house and ignored his calls.

After work, Sayu went straight home and went to sleep. It wasn't long when she was gently shaken by Light. He was looking at her with worry. "What's wrong? How come you didn't came? And why are you taking a nap in the middle of the day?"

Sayu didn't move, she told him in a low and weak voice that she feels "weird".

Light frowned at that. "Weird how?" Sayu shrugged.

He stroked her head after sitting down next to her on the bed. "Where is Hikaru?"

"Mom is babysitting him."

Light bit his lip. He touched Sayu's forehead and cheek. "You are hot." Light stood up. "I will be back." He left the room and maybe the house.

Sayu took the opportunity to sleep more. Light came again soon and he looked as if he went to the drugstore because he took something out of the plastic bag he was holding.

Light removed the blanket from Sayu and carried her to the bathroom. They both came out with a smile on both their faces and a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

Sayu would have been completely happy if not for guilt. Yori died of a sudden heart attack a day ago when she was three months pregnant.

At the funeral, Sayu cried and so did Hikaru. She spent most of the evening by leaning her head on the shoulder of her mother while watching Hikaru sitting on the lap of her own father. Light was sitting next to her holding her hand and looking more annoyed than sad.

Soichiro said a speech for Yori after his casket was buried. When Soichiro mentioned that he considered Yori as his own son, Light scoffed quietly and crossed his arms. No one seemed to have noticed it but Sayu.

The family went to a restaurant after the funeral and Light rarely spoke. He looked as if something was bothering him.

An hour later, Soichiro and Sachiko left the table with Hikaru after he said he wanted to go to the arcade across.

A dark aura was radiating around Light it was intimidating but at the same time very curious. Sayu stood up from her seat and sat on the chair next to his. She gently tapped his closed up hand. "What's wrong?"

Light blinked a couple of times and looked over at Sayu and narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you or did you ever love Yori?"

Sayu bit her lips. "To tell you the truth, I never did. I found him annoying and disgusting to be with. Why?" That question wasn't something she expected.

Light clenched his jaw. "Then why were you crying for him at the cemetery?"

"Is that what this is about?" Sayu narrowed her eyes. "I cried because I felt guilty for cheating on him. That's all and Hikaru won't have a father."

Light eyes widened for a second and he glared. "I am his father."

"Yes," Sayu nodded, "but he doesn't know that because of our forbidden relationship."

A sigh came from Light's mouth and he put a hand on his forehead and leaned on it with his elbow on the table. "Yes, but…" Light furrowed his brows and was in deep thought. "I want to leave with you to the United States when mother and fahter pasess away."

Sayu eyes widened. "You are waiting for their deaths?"

Light shook his head. "It is not like that. It's.."

"Why don't I immediately move to the U.S. and you can visit? I will just say to Hikaru that you are his father and you have work."

Light straight at her. "I don't want to leave you and only visit you a few times a year."

"There is no other way." Sayu shook her head. "I don't want mom or dad to die and Hikaru is growing everyday and might remember everything."

A groan escaped and Light took a drink from his wine. He looked down at Sayu's swollen tummy and rubbed it. "Very well. But, I want you to stay until the baby is born and old enough to travel."

* * *

At a beach party in May. Sayu, Light and his co workers: Matsuda and Aizawa were attending a beach party.

Sayu's tummy was swollen by nine months and the heat of summer made it worse for her.

Light was talking to Aizawa on the other side of the port and it was funny to see him in a red buttoned t-shirt with tiny yellow palm trees printed all over.

She was alone with Matsuda and he was so annoying. He wouldn't stop talking and she caught him staring at her chest.

Sayu felt Light watching her from the corner of his eye. That made her feel a little safe.

Her parents and Hikaru was in vacation at Tokyo Disneyland. Soichiro thought it was best for Sayu to think of the new baby rather than Hikaru at the moment.

Light invited her to the beach party to have fun but it was taking a negative affect on her. There were so many men were looking at Sayu, she knew Light regretted his decision. Women were trying to flirt with Light but he brushed them off by walking away from them each time with a murderous expression.

It happened so fast in a few hours that evening around ten when she felt her water break. Light must have noticed it far away and ran towards her. He picked her up bridal style and quickly walked to his car.

Aizawa and Matsuda followed Light to the closest hospital. When Sayu was in the delivery room, she was so mad at Light for letting Matsuda come. He was so irritating by constantly saying "push" when she didn't have to at the moment.

"It is okay, Sayu." Light rubbed her hand. "You did well for giving birth to a healthy baby Hikaru. I'm sure you can do it again."

Sayu looked at Light. He was holding a video camera and had a sad look in his eye. She knew for sure that he wished he was there at Hikaru's birth.

Promising herself to show the video of Hikaru's birth to Light as soon as she went home, Sayu felt her womanhood spread open and a bubble began to form.

"The head is coming." Light announced and recorded Sayu's screams and the doctor's doing of pulling the baby out.

"It is half way. Push more." The doctor ordered.

Shaking his head, Light told Aizawa to hold the video camera and keep recording. Light went next to Sayu's side and held her hand. "I know how you gave birth to Hikaru with success." He whispered. "You must have been imagining me there with you like this holding you hand. Weren't you?"

Sayu nodded and squeezed his hand and tried.

A little girl came out crying. Nurses quickly cut the umbilical cord. Tears escaped from Sayu's eyes and Light kissed her on the cheek; closest to her lips.

The baby girl looked just like Light and nothing like Sayu. "Wow." The doctor washed the body and covered it with a pink blanket and hat. "she looks like you, sir."

Light proudly took the baby from the doctor and let the baby tiny hands held his left index finger. "She is a female version of me." He looked at Sayu with a knowing look and she smiled.

Aizawa cried after saying this reminds him of his own daughter's birth. Light glared daggers at Matsuda when he noticed him staring at Sayu's exposed body and breast.

The staff and everyone else all congratulated staff left first and the three men stayed.

Aizawa phoned the news to Soichiro and they stayed some more. Eventually, everyone left and bid good night. Light was the only one that stayed and the baby started to cry.

"What should we name her?" Sayu looked up at the man that was cradling the tiny pink bundle.

Light looked at her and smiled. "Her name will be Keira."

* * *

End.


End file.
